


27 Dreams #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: Four years after the OVA, an important diplomatic visit kicks off with some art and oysters. After that it's time to go to bed, before the negotiations start tomorrow. The only problem is that Frederica's grown very attractive since the last time Hilda met her.
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Hildegard von Mariendorf
Kudos: 4





	27 Dreams #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> My top two characters whose canonical storylines are really classic gay are Hildegarde and Dusty, honorable mention Reinhard, don't at me.

Let’s be honest, in hindsight it had always been pretty obvious. Like the way she as a child had a soft spot for historical heroes, and especially those who had close friends that they cared a lot about. Or how she at the age of ten found out that her favorite writer never married, but lived with a close female friend – she reread every book looking for signs of that. School crushes could be a good giveaway, but Hilda went to an all girls lyceum, and admiring older girls was a part of the culture. When Hilda was 14, she followed her pregnant sister to a summer resort by the sea. The owner’s daughter was about Hilda’s age, and for the four weeks that Hilda was there, they were inseparable. Lorelei had raven hair, soft tanned skin and smelled like apricots. Afterwards Hilda could no longer pretend that there was nothing wrong with her.

Now, in the year 8 NIC, they talked about these things differently. But when Hilda was fourteen, she had no one to talk to and only the mores of the Kaiser Friedrich IV era to guide her. “Do you want to bring disgrace upon your beloved family, Hildegarde?” Hilda thought, and decided that she didn’t, and that she would just shut the whole thing down for now. She told her father that she didn’t want to get married. Her older sisters had tied the knot by that time, so her father didn’t object. Hilda didn’t tell her father that she also planned that at some point she would settle down with a good female friend. Now that she was older and had a child of her own, she started to suspect that her father knew all along.

Shutting the whole thing down became much easier when Hilda had graduated from her all girls school. She had always shared many interests with men – things like politics, Achilles, and Alexander the Great – and getting to work with Reinhard’s was a dream come true. Hildgarde could do the things she loved, and there were no women around to tempt her. As a sweet bonus she got to get a glimpse of a hero and his male companion. Hildegarde suspected that sometime in the future, historians would debate whether Reinhard and Kircheis were friends or “friends”. She hoped that no one would ask her, because she had no idea. She and Reinhard never talked about things like that. 

They had never once talked about _that night_. They were friends, he was upset, she tried to comfort him, things kind of just happened and then both panicked and did it because it seemed like the logical next step. At least that’s how the night played out in Hilda’s head. She wasn’t attracted to Reinhard, but not particularly repulsed either, and the feeling seemed mutual. For weeks after that Hilda could not decide whether the absurd situation she found herself in was a sitcom or a tv-drama. She decided to go for historical documentary, and base her decision on her and Reinhard’s common passion – the best interest of the Empire. 

Now she found herself in a situation she had never predicted. She had a child. She was a widow. In many other cases, that would be a great ground for never remarrying, but finding a special friend to console her. However, Hilda could not really imagine how she would be able to do that with all the attention that was focused on her now. Surely people would suspect things, and Hilda was not sure that the world was ready for that. Just having a female head of state was controversial enough for some. She was popular, both among those living in the old empire and in Neueland, but… this might be too much.

Also, Hilda had no idea how to find a special friend. When she was young, she just imagined that things like that simply happened once you were old enough. Now she was a full time Kaiserin and a single mother. She couldn’t go to bars or date openly, even if she had had the time. And it had been a while since Hilda met a woman that she found attractive..

Also, speaking of popular female heads of state, Greenhill-Yang was on Fezzan for a unique and really important diplomatic visit. This was not the first time Hilda met Frederica, but last time, there were other things that demanded Hilda’s attention. This time there were other things too, at least starting tomorrow, but there was something about Frederica that had changed and caught Hilda’s eye the second they met for coffee, the first event on the first night semi-formal socialising schedule. Greenhill-Yang was cute when she was young, but being over thirty and having a few years of political experience suited her. In old photos, she looked like a little girl playing dress up when she was wearing suits and pearls. Now her hair was impeccable, her jewelry elegant, she moved easily in the high heeled shoes and a pencil skirt, and the silk blouse revealed just enough on what was hiding underneath.

Greenhill-Yang was warm and affectionate in the way that people who grew up in the FPA came off in the Empire. She told Hilda that she could call her Frederica – “at least tonight, tomorrow we will have to be more formal”. At the art exhibition Frederica touched Hilda’s upper arm to get her attention. During the light supper she was vocal about how much she enjoyed the champagne and the oysters. The art exhibition that Mecklinger chose was called Enchanted Nature, and there was very little nature and very much laughing nymph skin in the paintings. Hilda didn’t know who was the genius behind the oysters. What Hilda knew is that she was now in her bed, and tomorrow she had to wake up ready for some rational diplomacy. 

***

Hilda woke up as she heard her door open. She looked up and in the blue light of the moon, and saw Frederica, looking a bit confused. “I thought it was my room,” she said, “did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I got lost… ”. “Don’t worry about that,” Hilda said, “I can show you to your room”. While Hilda started getting out of bed, Frederica came up to her, grabbing her upper arm, saying that it was not necessary… It was then that Hilda realised that she was wearing that tiny lace nightgown that she acquired as a newlywed, but never had a suitable occasion to wear. She also realised that Frederica was only wearing a silk kimono-style dressing gown, and under it, nothing, just like the nymphs at the exhibition.

“Your kimono is falling off..” Hilda tried to warn, and Frederica laughed and shrugged in that easygoing FPA way of hers. The shrug only made it slip lower, revealing Frederica’s left breast, her skin was smooth and silky and Hilda knew it because before realising it, she had cupped the breast in her hand. Frederica smiled and leaned in for a kiss, her lips were soft and sweet and Hilda felt that Frederica let the kimono fall to the ground. When Hilda let her hands wander all over Frederica’s body and discovered that she was in fact not nymph-naked. The white panties that Frederica was wearing were silky over the butt, and had lace detail in the front. Hilda could see Frederica’s hair through the lace, light and soft, just like Hilda had imagined. Had Frederica worn this all this time, with that skirt? 

“Sit down,” Hilda said, surprised by her own audacity. Frederica smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, one foot on the floor. Hilda let her nightgown fall to the floor, and kneeled on the floor, face close to the lace, running her fingers from the belly button, over the silk and lace, to the wet fabric between Frederica’s thighs…

***

Hilda woke up.

Great.

This is…

Great.

She pulled up the hem of her nightgown – a long, short sleeved, cotton one – and felt between her own thighs. The sensation was really close to what she felt in the dream. She wasn’t even halfway there, more like ninety percent. She might as well finish the job, Hilda decided. 

A minute later, Hilda was falling asleep again.

***

“Why are we in a broom closet?”, Hilda asked. 

“Shh”, Frederica said, and somehow Hilda knew that there was a coup attempt by Annerose, and Frederica had just saved her because Frederica was ex-military. Now they were waiting for Felix Mittermeyer to deliver a message to his father, because Felix could sneak out of the palace dressed like a girl. It all made sense.

Frederica was wearing an Imperial uniform, the old kind with the tunic. It was a bit tight over her chest, but really fit her hips. “If I fall asleep, it’s all over,” Hilda said. Frederica nodded and kissed her. Hilda unbuttoned her pants and Frederica slid her hand between Hilda’s thighs. “I’ll never let you sleep,” Frederica whispered in her ear as she slid her fingers inside of Hilda. Hilda threw her head back and tried to keep quiet, as Frederica’s fingertips worked that sensitive spot that sent waves of pleasure through Hilda’s whole body. She leaned back on the table for Frederica to get better access…

Wait, what table?

***

Hilda woke up.

Again?! It’s two in the morning! She had to be rational at 8:30. 

Hilda felt for a reaction between her thighs again and, sure enough, it was not quite as bad as the last time, but still more than halfway. It didn’t take more than a minute for her to climax once again, hoping for less sweet dreams.

***

Frederica was wearing a blue swimsuit, a modest old fashioned one, that still showed off her athletic body. “Now try to tense up, like if you’d do a handstand,” Frederica instructed. She was teaching Hilda how to swim. Hilda was trying to stay afloat on her stomach, and Frederica was supporting her with her right arm, her underarm so close to Hilda’s chest, while keeping her left hand on the small of Hilda’s back. “You’re doing great!” she said. Hilda didn’t feel great. She felt like the most awkward person in the world, and she couldn’t understand why this sea goddess wanted to waste time on her.

Suddenly a wave knocked them over, and losing her footing, Hilda could feel Frederica pulling her in and letting the wave pull her closer, chest to chest, face to face. Like it was an accident, but Frederica’s hand on Hilda’s back betrayed her. No one else could see how Frederica was pulling Hilda closer, but they both _knew_. 

“This reminds me of…” Hilda started to think.

***

No. No. No no no. 

This wasn’t funny anymore. 

Hilda sat up and drank a few gulps of water from the glass on the nightstand. She was surprisingly thirsty, she guessed that that was why she dreamed of the salt sea. Must have been that. She lay down again, trying to find a comfortable position with her hands on the blanket.

***

Hilda woke up to the smell of coffee. The bedroom door opened, and Frederica rushed in, her heels clicking against the parquet floor, then muffled by the carpet. She was dressed in the silk blouse and the pencil skirt. “Good morning, honey! There’s coffee for you, I need to run to work!”

Still sleepy, Hilda tried to sit up. “Where do you work?” she asked, confused. “I’m the prime minister of the Republic, silly!” Frederica laughs and kissed Hilda lightly. “Have a good day at the Palace!”

***

The room was dark. The time was rational diplomacy minus four hours. This had to be either a tv drama or a sitcom.


End file.
